Drowning
by Lily-Finn178
Summary: She thought no one would care about some poor itako like her. But he was about to prove her wrong and show her there really are great things to live for. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_You must find a bride, Yoh." Mikihisa informed his son._

"_As heir to the Asakura throne of the Shaman King, you must have a Shaman Queen by your side." Kino, his grandmother added. "It is part of the Asakura tradition,"_

_Yohmei, his grandfather, said, "We encourage you, Yoh, to find a bride before you become Shaman King."_

_An 18-year-old brunette looked up at his father and grandparents, and asked, "Must I? All the girls you introduce me to are too…too obeying. I want someone who doesn't obey my every order. And they insist they do all the work, like cooking and cleaning. I don't want someone like that."_

"_He's hopeless." Kino told her husband and son._

"Yoh-kun? Earth to Yoh-kun." A voice interrupted Yoh's thoughts.

Yoh looked down to see his short friend, Manta, staring up at him.

"Nani?" Yoh asked. Manta pointed in front of Yoh and answered, "Yoh-kun, you were about to walk right into the lake."

Yoh looked at where he was and noticed he was standing at the edge of the lake that lay just a small distance from the Asakura Palace.

"That was close. I guess I shouldn't look back on former conversations while walking near the lake anymore." Yoh laughed, grinning sheepishly. He and Manta then started walking in a different direction. They headed towards the woods that lead to the village down the hill where the Palace stood. Manta and Yoh often went there. That was, until Yoh had to start looking for a bride.

Yoh could hardly visit any of his friends and he only got annoyed when he had to spend pointless time with girls he didn't even know. He would much rather be hanging with his friends.

As they walked down the path, they talked about various subjects. Finally, the two found themselves at the end of the path and in the peasants' village.

"Well, Yoh-kun, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." Manta waved goodbye as he ran off to his home.

Yoh decided to look around the village. So he put the orange headphones on his ears and walked to the docks.

The brunette watched the villagers as they passed him, all in a hurry to get home. Villagers at the docks were all carrying crates or nets full of aquatic life. Each new person he saw, Yoh thought they were like little mice, scurrying to get the job done, so they could their dinner before it turned cold.

Yoh waited until all the people were gone. He looked at the docks. Five of the platforms had boats. Yoh glanced at the rest of the piers and was surprised to see a person standing was still there. From where he stood, Yoh couldn't tell _exactly_ what gender the person was, but from the look of the person's clothes, it was a girl. He walked down to the platform on which the person stood on.

Just as Yoh got half way down the platform, he saw the person was a girl, but he couldn't see her face. Before Yoh could walk up to her and say 'hi', the girl jumped into the water. The girl had not come up to the surface three minutes after Yoh had got to the end of the platform. He waited for another minute. Two more minutes crept by and the girl still had not come out of the water. _Either that girl can hold her breath for a long time, or something's wrong,_ Yoh thought. Then it dawned on him that the girl did not intend to rise to the surface.

In a hurry, Yoh threw off his headphones and sandals, and dove into the water.

He swam down as the freezing water pierced his skin like needles. Finally, he spotted a white figure floating to the bottom. Yoh swam to the figure and grabbed a pale, skinny hand.

As soon as he grabbed her hand, Yoh swam back to the surface. Right before Yoh's head was going to turn blue because of the lack of oxygen, he reached the surface. He pulled himself onto the platform and then pulled the girl's lithe body onto the platform as well.

Yoh looked at the girl he had saved. She wore a red bandana on her head and a black dress. Wisps of her wet, blonde hair stuck to her face. He noticed the girl wasn't awakening yet, or even showing the slightest signs that she was still alive.

The boy went into a panic. What should he do? Here a girl was dying, and he couldn't do anything to save her. A sudden thought appeared in his head: mouth-to-mouth respiration.

Yoh sweat dropped. Should he? He didn't even know who this girl was or where she came from. But she was dying! There was only one answer.

And as Yoh lad his mouth on hers, he thanked Kami she was a girl. But before Yoh could start the process, the girl's eyelids fluttered open, revealing onyx eyes.

Yoh, not noticing the girl was awake, received a slap. Soon after, Yoh's cries of pain could be heard throughout everywhere.

As he nursed the bump on his head, the girl yelled at him, "Hentai! Hentai! How dare you touch me, you filthy scum!"

The girl slapped him again and started walking away.

"I'm sorry! You were drowning and I had to help." Yoh pleaded, cowering behind a nearby tree.

The girl's head whipped around. "Did it ever occur to your stupid head that I might have _wanted_ to die?" she yelled.

Yoh's face became full of confusion as he asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

The girl tensed and snapped, "None of your business!"

Yoh winced. Her voice could turn the already ice-cold ocean to _real_ ice with just one word.

_Why is she being so cold?_ Yoh thought. _I just saved her, so why not say 'thanks'?_

The girl strode up the platform.

"Wait!" Yoh called after her. Turning around and placing both hands on her hips, she asked, "What do you want now?"

Yoh mustered all his courage, afraid to be slapped again, as he asked, "What's your name?"

"That's none of your business, either!" the girl snapped before she ran off.

Yoh stood there, dazed. Today he had saved a girl, whom he didn't even know, and was rewarded with two slaps. Then she wouldn't even tell her rescuer what her name was.

A grumbling sound erupted from Yoh's stomach. Remembering he still had to eat dinner and meet another girl that might be his Shaman Queen, the boy began to saunter back to the Asakura Palace.

_I'll come back tomorrow,_ he told himself._ Just to see if I can learn more about her. And, maybe, prevent her from committing suicide._

_Who does he think he is?_ She wondered.

Anna Kyouyama walked down the deserted street. Instead of watching where she was walking, she let her mind focus on a certain boy that just saved her life.

_Curse him. Curse his entire family._ Anna thought for the one-thousandth time since she left the docks. She had been trying to end her life, when, all of a sudden, this boy pops out from nowhere and decides to stop her.

Her miserable, miserable life. Anna was orphaned after a small pox epidemic had taken the lives of her family when she was four-years-old. She was shunned by the other peasants, and wasn't allowed in the orphanage. Only because she had been born into the world as an itako, a kind of shamanic medium. The only good thing that had happened in Anna's life so far is when she had met another itako. The old itako took Anna in at the Asakura Palace and taught her of the ways of the itako. Kino Asakura was the only good thing that happened in her life.

_And meeting her grandson…_a nagging voice echoed in her head.

_Shut up!_ She ordered the voice, as she opened the door to the little shack where she lived. The shack had only one room, with two doors. One door lead to the street, while the other lead to the tiny lean-to that was the bathroom. It wasn't much, but it was the only thing Anna could afford.

The itako walked to a corner of the room where a futon covered by a blanket laid. She sat on the futon, letting her thoughts drift away. To the day when she first met Kino's grandson a.k.a. the heir to the Shaman King throne…

_A little girl that looked like Anna was sitting on a marble step leading up to the Asakura Palace. She silently sobbed into her fists, tears crawling down her face._

"_Why are you crying?" a boyish voice asked the weeping girl. Anna looked up to see a boy her age, staring worriedly at her. Anna sniffed and answered, "I was thinking about Mama."_

_The boy sat next to Anna and the little girl flinched. The boy laughed, "Don't worry. My brother might bite, but I won't."_

"_Who are you?" she asked him._

"_I'm Yoh Asakura. What's your name? I've never seen you before. Are you servant?"_

"_I'm not a servant. I'm Kino-sensei's student." Anna remarked bitterly. She could not believe the boy just asked if she was servant._

"_Hey, that's my Obaa-san! You're my Obaa-san's student!" Yoh cheered. "So, what's your name?"_

_Before Anna could reply, another boy rushed out of the Palace. He looked exactly like Yoh. Except his hair was longer and he wore earrings and a white cloak._

"_Otouto! To-chan wants to see you!" the boy yelled at Yoh, seemingly full of energy._

_When the look-a-like saw Anna, he smirked._

"_Otouto, is that your girlfriend?" he teased._

_Yoh jumped up, "No, she's not! I was only cheering her up!"_

_The look-a-like ran back into the Palace, screaming, "YOH'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! YOH'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"_

"_I got to go. I'll see you some other time." Yoh told Anna before running into the Palace after his twin, yelling, "Hao! Get back here!"_

Anna never did see Yoh again. A week after that, Kino had told her she completed her training and even surpassed Kino's own powers! Kino then sent Anna to live among the peasants once again, and Anna has never put one foot into the Palace since then.

Now, ten years later, Anna was 18 and she still wished she could see Yoh or even his stupid twin.

Anna lifted the blanket and laid down on the futon. As she closed her eyes, she decided to go back to the docks tomorrow and try to end her life once again. _And if that boy's there again,_ she thought. _I'll make him wish he never messed with Anna Kyouyama. _


	2. Chapter 2

lalalalalalala really bored i wish there was something to do...review or else!

Disclaimer: do not own shaman king!

forgive me if i spelled any japanese words wrong or anything like that. i do not come from japan, therefore, i do not know proper japanese!

Chapter 1

Yoh looked the corridor, and after seeing no one, he fled out the door and down the marble steps. While racing through the garden, he watched the Palace with an intent eye, making sure no one saw him leave. Once he thought he saw a face in one of the Palace's many windows. Finally he found himself out of the garden and by the lake.

But before he could run to the path in the woods, a voice behind him asked, "And where might you be going at this hour, Otouto?"

Yoh spun around to see his older twin brother, Hao, grinning back at him, while holding a frog in his hands.

"The village." Yoh replied truthfully. He was going into the village, to see if that girl was at the docks again. "What are you going to do with that frog?"

Hao looked down at the frog, and then back at his younger brother, grinning mischievously.

"I was going to hide it in Tamao's dresser." Hao responded. Yoh frowned. The Palace prophetess was one of Yoh's many friends. So he walked up to Hao and grabbed the frog.

"You know she doesn't like it when you do that." He reminded, throwing the frog into the lake.

Hao gawked, "Do you know how long it took me to catch that thing?"

Yoh shrugged and walked down the path in the woods, while Hao yelled at him, "WHEN YOU GET BACK, I'M GOING TO FRY YOUR BEHIND! A-AND I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR LUNCH!"

Yoh ignored his brother's threats as he made his way to the village. As he turned to walk to the docks, a voice called out, "Hey, Asakura, you finally get away from all your brides and decide to dine with us?"

Yoh turned and saw that four of his friends stood before him. A blue asparagus headed ainu waved to him. Yoh grinned and ran over to them.

"How have you been? We barely see each other anymore. Have you found a bride yet?" the ainu interrogated.

"I'm great, but I haven't found a bride yet. How have you guys been?" Yoh greeted.

"Just peachy." A Chinese male, named Ren, responded. A vein in the boy's head pulsed, and his purple hair grew longer by the second. The ainu's younger sister, Pirika, triggered his annoyance. The girl ainu was constantly poking Ren's head while asking him if he was born arrogant, or if he had an arrogant personality because he was too stupid to get a girlfriend.

"W-would you like to have lunch with us, Y-Yoh-kun?" Tamao asked, her face turning beet-red. Horo-horo glanced at the prophetess and grinned, "Great idea, Tamao! Let's go eat, Yoh!"

Horo-horo seized Yoh's arm and led him into the restaurant. Tamao followed, and Ren rapidly ensued, Pirika tracing his every step, badgering him with questions.

Once seated at a table, Ren yelled at Horo-horo to get his baka sister away from him. Horo-horo looked from Ren to Pirika and decided against it when his sister sent him a glare that read 'I'll hurt you so bad, even mother won't recognize you.'

Pirika finally gave up after Tamao told her to sit in between her and Horo-horo.

"Hey, Yoh, want to know the real reason why we came here to eat?" Horo-horo asked. Yoh nodded.

Ren answered, "Because there's a new waitress that's really cute. We wanted to see if what Ryu told us was true."

Yoh grinned as Horo-horo continued, "It's not just Ryu. The whole town's talking about her. People say she's even prettier than my sister, Tamao, and all the Shaman Queen Bride Candidates put together. But, then again, any girl's prettier than Pirika."

Seconds later, the ainu lay unconscious on the floor, a bump rising from his head. Ren sweat dropped, as did Yoh. Pirika could be _pretty_ abusive at times.

Ren looked at the unconscious boy on the ground and told Yoh, "And the best part is, the table we're sitting at is one of the tables the new waitress has to serve."

"Hmmm…What to get? What to get? That looks good…. No, that looks better…Wait! That looks delicious…They all look delicious! I CAN'T DECIDE!" Horo-horo mumbled to himself after he was conscious again. He had taken up a menu and started flipping through the pages, looking for something good to eat. But to no avail-he loved every bit of food mentioned on the menu, from the appetizers to the deserts.

"Onii-san, you can't have everything on the menu!" Pirika exclaimed. Horo-horo glared at his younger sister.

"Oh, yes I can! I'm a growing boy. Besides, you're like, younger than me, so I shouldn't be taking advice from you." Horo-horo told Pirika.

SMACK!

Once again, the ainu lay unconscious on the restaurant's tiled floor.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Yoh asked Tamao and Pirika.

"I came to try the foods Horo-kun told me about." Tamao explained, blushing under Yoh's stare.

"I came to stop Onii-san from drooling over all his food once he sees this new waitress." Pirika clarified. She glanced at Ren and saw he was staring back at her. Both reverted their gaze and flushed.

Yoh grinned. Anyone with brains could tell what the real reason why Pirika came was. The girl liked her brother's Chinese friend. The only ones who didn't know this were Horo-horo and Ren himself. Because Horo-horo had _no_ brains, and Ren was either too arrogant or too stupid to notice the younger ainu's feelings.

The gang chatted for awhile until a waitress came by and took their orders. When Horo-horo asked where the waitress that was supposed to serve them was, her simple reply was, "She's in the bathroom, but she'll serve your food for you."

While they waited for their food, Pirika had seated herself next to Ren again and started annoying him. Horo-horo was asking Yoh about the bride candidates and wanted to know every detail. And Tamao tried to stop Ren from tearing the restaurant apart.

A clattering sound made everyone in the restaurant turn their heads. A young waitress, standing only a little ways from Yoh's table, stared at Yoh with widened onyx eyes, a clutter of broken plates and food stood lay in front of her. She wore the proper outfit for the restaurant: a light blue tank top with a yellow skirt that reached to her knees. A yellow headband could hardly be seen in her blonde hair.

Even though she donned different clothing, there was no mistaking it. It was the girl that Yoh had saved from drowning herself the day before.

"That's her." Yoh murmured. Horo-horo, misunderstanding what he was talking about, said, "Yep that's her. The new waitress. She's a beauty."

A man that looked about 20 or something ran up to the girl.

"What happened? I thought you said you wouldn't drop anything. So why did you?" the man asked. The girl mumbled something that only he could here, and then she ran out of the restaurant.

"Quit? QUIT? That girl's only been here for two days, and, all of a sudden, she QUITS? This is unbelievable!" the man cried.

Yoh looked to the place where the girl once stood. He knew why she ran. She saw him and probably didn't feel like talking to him. That, or she was scared he would visit the restaurant every day she worked there.

Yoh sighed as people came out to pick up the mess.

By the time the gang got their food and finished eating, it was about 2:30. After they all said goodbye, Yoh headed to the docks. He strolled to the platform, he found no one was there. He checked the water; no one was in it, either.

_At least she didn't try to drown herself before I came, _he thought._ Guess all I have to do is wait. I don't care if I get slapped. It's worth it if I can see her again._

So Yoh waited. And waited. And waited. Once all the fishers started leaving to get home to their dinner, Yoh convinced himself that she wasn't coming. He turned away from the edge of the platform; his head hung in disappointment. He sighed and rose his head and stopped. In front of him stood the girl, scowling at him.

Yoh let out a sigh of relief, grinned, and lifted his hand in a wave. The girl fought a blush, and Yoh couldn't stop thinking about how cute she looked. She sent him a death glare and walked right past him to the water. Yoh extended his hand and grabbed her arm.

"Don't." he pleaded. Why was she doing this? One second he was happy to see her, the next, worried that she might hurt herself. His heart ached when the thought of her dead appeared and beated faster whenever he saw her. What was this girl doing to him?

Anna locked the door to the shack and turned around and started walking towards the docks. She had run to the safety of the shack after she ran from the restaurant.

If only she had listened to her conscience and left the restaurant before she went to serve that table, then she wouldn't have seen him. Even before Anna approached the table, she thought she saw him. As she left the bathroom, Anna thought she saw a brunette head with the same kind of hair that he had. And when she was only ten feet from the table, she heard his voice. He was talking about some girl that he said he met earlier that day. When Anna was about a meter away from the table she was to serve, she finally gave into the deeper part of her mind that was always right.

And she just had to drop the plates, so everyone's eyes would be on her. Even his. Anna's mind forced herself to give up her job-her _only_ job-just so he wouldn't know where she worked.

At the restaurant, part of her was glad to see him, but, nevertheless, if he was at the docks, she would keep the vow she made the night before.

_Besides, I'm just some peasant,_ she thought._ No one ever bothers to care about peasants. So why would he?_

She reached her destination right when all the fishers were in a rush to get home. Dodging various crates, nets, and people, she made her way to the empty platform. Anna ducked her head and watched the ground, just so no certain _boy_ could recognize her. Speedily walking onto the platform, she looked up, and halted. The boy turned around and hung his head.

Anna felt tears form in her eyes. Half of her wanted to pulverize the boy, the other half wanted to drop to her knees, cry, and thank him for stopping her.

Then he sighed and lifted his head. When he saw Anna, he sighed once again, and waved. The grin he gave her sent shivers up her spine.

Anna felt the color rise in her cheeks. _Damn_, she thought._ Why do I have to blush at this precise moment?_

She sent him a death glare in return and walked right past him. He grabbed her arm and implored, "Don't."

The warmth in his hands made Anna want to listen to him, but instead, she ignored him. She was about to jump in when he yanked on her arm, pulling her towards him. Anna glared at him for what seemed like the hundredth time since they met.

"What do you want? Anything in the world, I'll give it to you. So long as you don't kill yourself." He said. Anna stared at him confused, who would want to give anything to her?

She thought a moment, although she knew what she wanted.

Finally, Anna answered, "I want to live in the Asakura Palace. Or to marry the heir to the Shaman King throne. Two things which I'm sure you can't get me."

Yoh thought. He could get her both, he just wasn't sure whether she would like him as her husband, or if he would like her as his wife. But, he really wanted to help.

"I can get you both. But you have to promise not to drown, nor murder, yourself." He compromised.

"Deal." Anna said. How he was going to get both, she didn't know, but she really didn't care about that right at that moment.

"Not just yet. I don't give away two for one. Tell me your name and I'll get you both." Yoh said.

Anna glared. _This boy had better not be toying with me…_she thought.

"No? Okay, then I guess you don't want to be the Shaman Queen, or live in the Asakura Palace." He said, walking away, thinking, _At least I don't have to marry her anymore._

"Wait!" Anna shouted.

Yoh turned around, wishing she wouldn't agree to his bargain.

"My name is Anna Kyouyama." She answered after a long hesitation.

Yoh wanted to groan, but thought better of it.

"All right, Anna, follow me." He chanted cheerfully.

Anna looked back at the water. _I guess I won't be seeing you for awhile,_ she told it in her mind

With that said, she ran to catch up with the boy who just might make her life more worth while.

Yay! yippee! boredom is boring! i hate being bored! i want something to do! whaaaaaaaaaaa! give me a review and it will make me less bored! Did you hear me? I said REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

still as bored as ever! but hey, how worse can my boredom get? it's not like i'll start dancing on some random table in a minute or two!

Disclaimer: the only thing i own in this story is Sachiko Tanaka the rest is not mine (sob! i want yoh and ren and horo-horo!)

Chapter 2

"So, tell me, who's my future husband?" Anna asked, unaware the boy she was following was her future husband.

Yoh led the itako up the dirt path towards the Palace, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, for starters, his name is Yoh." Yoh replied, thinking, _Maybe I should tell her now…_

"Really? What a coincidence." Anna mumbled. Yoh looked at her curiously.

"You met m---I mean the prince?" he asked.

"Yes. He tried cheering me up." Anna said. "He seemed…nice."

Yoh thought. He had tried cheering people up so many times that he could hardly remember who he was cheering up.

"I was eight years old at the time. Kino-sensei was my teacher." Anna continued.

Yoh was deep in thought.

"I only said a few words to him. He asked me what my name was, but before I could answer, his stupid twin brother ran up to us and started chanting I was Yoh's girlfriend."

Yoh stopped. "Oh, I think I know now. You were the girl who was crying because you missed your mother."

Anna stared at Yoh suspiciously, while raising one eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" she asked coldly, sending Yoh yet another one of her famous death glares.

Yoh sweat dropped and lied, "Um…The prince is a friend of mine. He told me about you."

Anna stared at Yoh for a couple more seconds and said, "What's he like?"

Yoh hesitated, "Well, he's kind and has a lot of friends. And he hates looking for a bride. He likes to help people. Um…It's really hard to describe m—I mean his personality."

Anna sighed, "Forget I asked. Now, can we get to the Palace before dark?"

Yoh looked at the sky. The sun was already setting, making the sky an orange, reddish color.

"Oh, right, let's go." Yoh said nervously, afraid she was going to slap him again. He turned around and motioned for Anna to follow him.

_For someone who claims to be a friend of the prince, he sure looks a lot like the prince himself,_ Anna thought, watching Yoh's back curiously. Unfortunately, the itako should have been watching where she was walking, because all of the sudden, Anna's foot tripped over something in the middle of the path, causing her to fall flat on her face.

Yoh turned around and saw Anna on the ground.

"Sorry. I should have warned you about that tree root." Yoh apologized, helping Anna get up. Once Anna was on her feet again, Yoh started walking. He glanced at Anna to see how she was doing, and noticed she was limping.

"What's wrong? Did you break your ankle?" Yoh asked worriedly.

"No, I _twisted_ it. Big difference." Anna remarked. Yoh sweat dropped. Anna walked on, but Yoh stopped her.

"Let me help you." He said.

"I can do fine by myself." Anna responded.

"But you surely don't want to present yourself to Yoh when you're injured. Let me help." Yoh said, picking Anna up.

Anna blushed once she was in Yoh's arms. She glared and slapped him, making him drop her in the process. Anna landed to the ground with a soft 'thud'.

"Grr…You baka!" she shouted.

"Sorry. So sorry." Yoh apologized, dropping to the ground, and throwing his hands over his head in defense.

Anna stood up, as did Yoh.

"Still Anna, you can't walk on that ankle. Let me help." Yoh beseeched.

Anna glared at the boy, and finally answered, "Fine, but don't carry me that way."

"All right, but is there another way to carry you?" Yoh asked, glad that she gave in.

Anna blushed when the servants that tended the gardens looked their way. She felt stupid. Her ankle didn't hurt anymore, but the boy wasn't so sure.

Yoh kicked open the doors that led into the Palace.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Anna muttered. Yoh looked back at her.

"It's just a little piggy back ride, Anna. Why the long face?" he asked.

Anna kicked his sides, a signal for Yoh to shut up and keep moving.

"You're working me like a horse." Yoh said as he walked down the halls. After a few minutes, he looked around the corner and when he saw no one, Yoh walked down the hall casually.

"Can you put me down now?" Anna asked in a sweet voice. Yoh was stunned. _Is she actually being nice?_ He wondered, letting her down.

Slap!

_Nope, I was wrong!_ Yoh corrected himself as a red mark appeared on his right cheek.

"There you are!" a voice behind Yoh exclaimed.

Both looked to see an old man. He was Yohmei Asakura, Yoh's grandfather.

"We've found another lovely girl; you've got to meet her." An old lady behind Yohmei added. "This one could be the Shaman Queen."

"What are they talking about?" Anna asked, not noticing her teacher/fellow itako.

"Anna? Is that you?" Kino asked her student.

Anna looked at the lady and gasped, "K-Kino-sensei!"

"It is good to see you again. But what are you doing with my grandson?" Kino asked.

"GRANDSON!" Anna exploded. She glared at Yoh, "What's your name?"

Yoh backed away from the angered itako, and answered in a small voice, "Y-Yoh Asakura."

"You were the prince this whole time and you didn't tell me?" Anna asked in a frightening tone of voice.

"I wanted you to get used to me." Yoh explained.

"My, my. You two act like a regular couple." Yohmei laughed.

"WHAT? I don't like him and I'm not his girlfriend or his wife!" Anna yelled. Several servants stuck their heads out behind doors to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, good, because Yoh's got a lot more girls to meet before he picks his Shaman Queen. Now come on, Yoh. I'm sure you'll like this next girl." Kino said, dragging Yoh by his shirt into another room. Anna and Yohmei followed.

The dining room was a big room with white washed walls and ceiling. In the center was a long table with several chairs surrounding it. Five people sat in chairs: one was the king at the head of the table, and the queen sat to left side. A boy that looked like Yoh except with long hair and earrings sat next to his mother, staring at the food on his plate, expecting it to move. On the king's right side sat Yoh's friend, Tamao. Next to Tamao sat another girl who had crimson hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Yoh, this is Sachiko Tanaka." Kino introduced, seating Yoh next to the girl with crimson hair. Yohmei took his place next to Yoh, and Kino seated Anna next to the Yoh-look-a-like. Kino then sat next to her student.

"Otouto went to the village today and ended up bringing back a girl. Pretty impressive for someone with no flirty genes." The look-a-like commented, turning his attention from the food on the plate to Anna. Anna glared at the boy as he said, "And I guess she's kind of cute."

"Hao, Anna is my friend." Yoh remarked. "And beware, because she can get pretty feisty."

"Hao, Yoh, you two should know better to start a fight when we have guests." Mikihisa, the king, retorted. "Now, shall we eat, or are we going to let this food go cold?"

Everyone started eating. A sudden giggle rose from across the table. Anna glanced across the table. Yoh was talking to Sachiko, who was giggling. A sudden sadness crept over the itako. Why did this girl get to have Yoh all to herself? It wasn't fair.

Yoh looked up at Anna when Sachiko wasn't looking. To his surprise and pleasure, Anna was looking back. He grinned and stared at her for some time.

"What is it like, living in the Palace?" Sachiko asked, tugging at his sleeve.

Yoh looked at the girl and answered her question, leaving Anna to look hurt as she started eating again.

When Yoh looked back at her, she wasn't looking. He frowned and wished he could be sitting next to her in Hao's or his grandmother's place. He would do anything to get away from Sachiko. The girl was too giddy and hyper. Not to mention she kept on talking nonstop.

But he did like her. She was sweet, but that didn't mean she was going to be the next Shaman Queen. He made a promise to Anna and he was going to keep it.

"Where are you from?" Hao asked. This was about his tenth question.

"I bet you'd like to know." Anna answered curtly. The twin was very annoying and if he didn't shut up for the next twenty minutes, Anna would end up destroying the whole Palace.

"Are you married?" He asked. This question caught Anna off-guard. Why would he want to ask such a question?

"No. And I prefer it better that way." Anna clarified.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Hao interrogated.

Anna started choking on the piece of chicken she was eating. Hao patted her back and Yoh gazed at Anna with more than a hint of worry on his face.

When she finally swallowed the food, she slapped Hao. Yoh flinched as tears sprang from Hao's eyes.

"My face! My beautiful face! It's ruined! OH, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Hao cried.

"You deserved it!" Anna shouted as she stomped out of the room.

"Anna…" Yoh mumbled following her out of the room. Anna ran down the hall, Yoh quickly following her. When Yoh caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going farther.

"Anna, where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Home." Was her bitter reply.

"You are home. I meant what I said. You're going to live here…" he said.

Anna looked at Yoh with an emotionless expression on her face. The emotionless mask soon faded away when Yoh pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You're going to live here…" he repeated and then added, "…as my Shaman Queen."

Anna was shocked, but that soon faded away as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her forehead into his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Once dinner was over, the group headed into a parlor. There, Yoh had to choose if he wanted to marry Sachiko or not.

"So, what do you think, Yoh? Would Sachiko be a good Shaman Queen?" Kino asked sitting in an armchair next to couch Anna and Yohmei sat on.

Yoh looked at Sachiko, who was watching Hao contentedly. He then looked at Anna who was staring back at him. It was obvious to everyone what he was going to say. Everyone, that is, except Sachiko.

"No." Yoh stated blankly. Sachiko started crying, and Kino sighed.

"Why?" Sachiko asked. "Why am I not good enough for you?"

"Don't know. I just have a feeling you won't be a good wife."

Sachiko ran out of the room, tears bursting from her eyes. Yoh felt guilty; he hated making people cry.

Kino stood up, and laid her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Let me show you your room." She told her student, walking out of the room, Anna following her.

"Hey, Yoh, if you mess up your relationship with Anna," Hao asked after their parents left. "can I have her?"

"Anna and I aren't in a relationship, Hao. But that doesn't mean you can have her. And she's not just some possession, so stop branding her as one." Yoh remarked leaving the room.

"So, why are you really here?" Kino asked, opening the door to Anna's room.

Anna looked at her former teacher and said, "No reason. I met Yoh yesterday and we became friends."

"Oh, is that so? I thought it was for some other reason. Considering he didn't tell you his name yesterday. He'd usually introduce himself a couple of seconds after he met someone new."

Anna sighed and walked into her room. The ceiling and walls were whitewashed, like the dining room. A queen-sized bed, a dresser, two chairs, a bedside table, a desk, and one couch were the only pieces of furniture in the room. Two other doors led to the balcony and a bathroom.

"You like it?" Kino asked. Anna nodded as she traced a pattern on the bed's only blanket with her finger.

"Then I'll go now. Come to Yoh, or me if you need anything. Or even Tamao at that, she'll help you. Her room is across from yours, and Yoh's is down the hall. Good night." Kino informed, leaving the room.

"Wait." Anna spoke.

"Yes?"

"What about all my stuff back at the old place? Do I have to leave all my possessions there?"

Kino thought, and then yelled, "YOH! TAMAO! COME HERE!"

In a matter of seconds the pink-haired girl and Yoh were at Anna's door.

Kino told them what the reason was why she called them, "I want you two to go into the village tomorrow with Anna and bring back all her possessions. Is that clear?"

Both nodded.

"Good. Now go do whatever you were doing." Kino ordered. Tamao left as soon as the order was given. Kino left not a minute after. The only one who now stood in the doorway was the prince himself.

Anna pretended not to notice him.

"So, how do you like the Palace?" Yoh asked after several seconds of awkward silence.

"It's the same as when I left it." She answered. Then she asked straight-forward, "Why didn't you tell me you were the prince?"

"Hmm…Because I thought you wouldn't believe me." He said.

"I would have believed you. Did you already forget I met you before? I would have recognized you." Anna said, moving onto the balcony. Yoh followed.

The balcony overlooked the Palace gardens, and, beyond that, the lake. Anna could see the path they had taken to get to the Palace. Both watched the calm movement of the lake as the sky grew darker and darker.

After what seemed like an eternity, Anna had to ask the question that had been terrorizing her thoughts ever since the day before.

"Why do you care about a poor peasant like me? I thought all you noble people were all about money, and snobbishness. Well, except for Kino-sensei."

Yoh tore his eyes away from the dark blue waters to the blonde-headed girl that stood next to him. He gave her the biggest grin he could muster and replied, "Since I'm going to become Shaman King, I would like to get to know what the people I will rule will be like. It's important for a king to get to know his subjects. That way I'll know what my people want and I won't make the mistake of becoming a terrible ruler."

Then he added, "That's one reason though. The other reason is because I don't like the thought of people hurting or killing themselves. So I thought that if I showed you the good things in life, then, maybe, you'd stop trying to hurt yourself."

Anna listened intently to each and every word the brunette said. He talked so compassionately and meaningfully that it almost let her emotionless mask slip. No one she had ever met had ever talked about something as if it was the most important thing in the world like this boy did. She could actually feel the ice wall around her heart slowly melting.

Another moment of silence followed the boy's speech. During that time, Anna gazed at the boy who talked with such emotion as Yoh silently watched the darkness fall. When Yoh turned to look at Anna, he grinned his biggest grin again and stared peacefully at her.

"Anna? I forgot to ask this when we first met, ten years ago, but, why were you Obaa-san's student?" Yoh asked, the grin vanishing from his face, much to Anna's disappointment.

Anna diverted her stare and looked towards the garden when she answered, "Because she was teaching me the ways of the itako."

"Ohhhhh…So that's why you're so cold. But you say it like it's a bad thing."

Anna's eyes burned with annoyance. Did this boy not know what it was like to live among villagers who shunned the ones that talked to and saw ghosts? Did he not know what it was like to be neglected for your whole life? To be alone and have no one to care for you in the world? Probably not.

"Well, I guess it must be a bad thing for you. Living surrounded by people who don't understand how special it is to see ghosts or talk to them. I sometimes have that kind of trouble when I go into the village. I'm just lucky I found friends like myself. I'll have to introduce you to them." Yoh answered for her.

"What?" Anna didn't understand what the prince was talking about, even though he made perfect sense.

Yoh grinned sheepishly and announced, "I'm a shaman, too. Didn't you think that the Shaman King would have to be a shaman?"

Anna was shocked. Not because of the fact that he _was_ a shaman, too, but because she had overlooked that fact and thought he was just a mere, normal human.

"And, I must say, I think I'm a pretty good shaman. Well, for someone with no trainer." Yoh continued, going back inside, Anna trailing after him.

_No trainer, huh? I'll have to fix that._ Anna thought.

Yoh strode to the door and said a quick 'Good night' to Anna before he left.

Before Anna decided to get some shut-eye herself, she set the alarm clock on the bedside table to 6:00 a.m.

And as she closed her eyes, she forgot everything apart from what exercises she would make her husband-to-be do.

Once Yoh was back in his room, he quickly sat on the bed, resting his tired feet. He had never thought he could do so much walking in one day!

His legs and feet both hurt from the walking. His face hurt from being slapped. His sides grieved from Anna kicking them so hard when he gave her the piggyback ride. Even his mind ached from all the thinking he had been doing lately. And, to top it off, he had a fiancée that could slap a rabid german shepherd and not even feel sorry, guilty, or show the slightest sign that she was besieged by it.

But as he lay down for some sleep, he thought, _At least things can't get worse._

Little did he know how mistaken he was…

Bwhahahahahaha! what's going to happen to yoh now? for all of you people who actually _like_ this story, i won't be updating anytime soon! because i start school next tuesday and i don't think i'll be able to get to the internet anytime soon. Also, this isn't one of my best stories, which is why i hardly ever work on it!

_but_ if you're kind enough to review, then maybe i'll work on it in study hall at school. Hmmm...doesn't that sound like a great offer?


End file.
